The Hidden Truth
by DarkShade5221
Summary: Danny now lives with Vlad and his adoptive sisters, Danielle and Susi. Everything was peaceful. He and Dick still talked through the internet. Danny still learns about how to use his new powers. But an evil ghost strikes again to rule Amity Park once more. And he plans on recruiting his most prized possession; Danny. Sequel to Bird and Ghost!
1. Dreams or Nightmares?

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**So anyway, this is the sequel to Bird and Ghost.**

**This will have some Crossovers like Pokemon. But the gang will NOT show up. Only some Pokemons.**

**So Danny has powers that is based off on Grim Tales. This story mostly focuses on Danny.**

**I hope you like it! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, Young Justice, Grim Tales, and Pokemon.**

* * *

It's been a month since the battle between the Justice League and The Light. Danny recovered from The Light's control with the help of Team Phantom and Vlad Plasmius.

But sadly, Dick and Danny need to go to their separate ways. But they were still be able to communicate and visit each other on occasions. So Danny, Danielle, and Susi now live with Vlad. Sam and Tucker went back to Amity. But they still hang out with their best friend.

* * *

"And so, if you divide 465 to 873 and round them off to the nearest tenths..."

A black haired, blue eyed boy rested his head against his hand. Obviously not listening to the teacher, Mr. Lancer. Sitting next to him was Sam. A girl with violet eyes and shoulder length black hair. She doodled on her notebook happily. Sitting on his other side was Tucker. An African-American boy with turquoise eyes. The techno-geek secretly played on his PDA.

"Mr. Fenton? Are you listening to the class?"

"Huh? Oh... Yes, sir."

Mr. Lancer sighed and continued Math Class. Danny also sighed and resumed to his earlier position.

"Dude? You okay man?" He turned around to find Tucker looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Danny smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine."

* * *

Danny happily chatted with his two best friends at the cafeteria.

"Oh, Danny!"

Danny sighed. He didn't even bother to look at the popular girl running towards their table.

"So, Danny. I'm having a party tonight, and I was hoping you could come!" Paulina said. Fluttering her eyelashes.

Sam growled, "Back off, Paulina. Danny has enough of you from what you did to him in the past."

Paulina scoffed, "What? It's not like _you _have a crush on him."

Danny turned to face her, "Actually, Paulina, me and Sam _are _in a relationship." Sam smirked at Paulina gasped. She huffed and stormed off.

Sam smirked, "Thanks, Danny. I have had enough of that hoer."

Danny smiled, "No problem. And, it _is _true."

Tucker grinned, "See? Told ya you two were lovebirds!"

* * *

Danny walked towards a black limo outside the school. Many female students just looked at him with heart shaped eyes.

When Danny came back and Vlad Masters announced that Danny will be his heir, he became the popular one. Though, he didn't want to join the A-listers and leave his two best friends like the last time.

Danny's hair was a little longer. Reaching his neck. He was slightly built and he didn't wore his same clothes. Instead, he now sports a red jacket with a hood, a white shirt underneath, blue jeans with a loose black belt, and red sneakers.

"Danny! Wait up!" Sam ran towards him followed by Tucker. Those two also changed.

Sam's hair now reached her back. But it was still tied up into a half ponytail. She wore a black jacket, a purple tank top underneath, black shorts, a purple loose belt, and black knee-high combat boots. She wore a purple fingerless glove on her right hand. And the WES ring on one of her finger on her left hand.

Tucker still wore his red beret. He wore the same yellow long sleeved shirt, But above that was a white sleeveless jacket with a hood. He still wore his same green cargo pants and brown boots.

Danny smiled and turned to face them, "What's up?"

Both of them stopped in front of them with concerned looks.

"Danny, we we're worried for you," answered Sam.

"Yeah, man. You were pretty quiet for the past week," added Tucker.

Danny smiled reassuringly, "It's okay. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Danny! Time to go!" Danny turned around to find Danielle waving for him. She stood in front of the limo's door. Standing next to her was Susi.

Danielle wore a red shirt, a blue long sleeved shirt underneath, blue shorts, and red sneakers. Susi's hair was still the same black with white tips. But they were tied into a side ponytail by using a light blue ribbon.

She wore a light blue tank top, dark blue skirt, white stocking, and blue sneakers. Susi liked the color blue and she was more girly-girl than Danielle.

"All see ya later, guys." They said their goodbyes and Danny ran towards his adoptive sisters.

"What took ya so long?" asked Danielle as they got inside.

Danny shrugged, "I just talked to Sam and Tucker."

"You sure your okay?" asked Susi.

Danny nodded and smiled, "Yep!"

Susi and Danielle looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Danny looked at his food. Not bothering to notice his sisters' and Vlad's concerned gaze upon him.

"Daniel? Are you alright?"

Danny shot his head up and looked at his legal guardian, "Y-yeah... I'm fine. Just... thinking." Danny went back to eating his dinner. Though, the three kept glancing back at him.

* * *

_"Danny? Danny!?" A beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and bright blue eyes looked around. Villagers were walking around and a knight stood beside her. The woman wore a beautiful white dress with a bright red strap across her shoulder and wrapped her waist. She also wore brown leather boots and a golden tiara with a green gem on the middle. All in all, she looked like a beautiful goddess._

_She turned to the knight standing beside her, "Leo, can you find Danny for me? I still need to check the stop markets."_

_The knight nodded, "Of course, my queen."_

_The woman rolled her eyes, "I told you, you can call me Dahlia."_

_Leo chuckled, "Alright then, Dahlia." The knight in a silver armor and helmet got on to his brown horse and rode off._

_A little boy about the age of five with messy black hair and bright blue eyes creeped over to the royal stable. He wore a brown caplet, a white long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and black boots. Resting on his head was a silver crown with a blue gem on the middle._

_He looked at the white horse in awe. He was about to touch it's leg when someone hoisted him up from the waist. The boy yelped in surprise._

_Leo chuckled, "Hey there, little prince. Sneaked off from you mother again?"_

_The prince grinned sheepishly, "Maybe..."_

_Leo chuckled, "Come on, Danny. Let's get you back to your mother."_

_"Uncle Leo? Wha's that name?" Danny pointed towards the white horse._

_"Her name... Why don't you name her?"_

_Danny nodded, "How about... Luna?_

_The horse neighed and walked towards them. He sniffed Danny and nuzzled his head._

_Leo chuckled, "Luna it is..."_

* * *

Danny jolted up in a sitting position. Sweat streaming down his face. He hugged his legs and buried his head on his knees.

"Just a dream..."

He sighed and looked to his side and stared at the window. It was raining.

He shook his head and laid back down to get some more sleep.

* * *

Vlad knocked on Danny's door, "Daniel? It's time to wake up."

No response.

"Daniel, I'm coming in." He then opened the door and found Danny banging his head against the wall repeatedly. The wall was already cracked and Danny kept muttering,

"All a dream... Not real... All a dream..."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Daniel? Are you... alright?"

"No! It's not real! It's all a dream! A stupid dream!" Danny sat down and hugged his knees. Vlad walked towards him and hugged the sobbing teen.

"Daniel... Shhh... Please tell me what's wrong." To Vlad's surprise, Danny hugged and sobbed on his shoulder. Vlad hugged him back and rocked him back and forth. In hopes of calming him down.

* * *

"What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, Susi... Maybe they're having an episode?"

"What kind of episode? A pilot or episode one?" The two young girls giggled quietly as they peaked through the slightly open door.

The man inside the room sighed, "I know you're there, children."

Danielle and Susi's eyes widened. They looked at each other before speeding off to the opposite direction.

* * *

After about a few minutes or so, Danny was finally be able to calm down and fell asleep.

Vlad smiled at the sleeping teen on his arms. He wiped away the tears using his thumb. The older Halfa then carried him and laid him back on his bed. After he tucked him in, he exited the room and closed the door.

When he went downstairs, he was greeted by two girls who were nervously waiting for him at the front door.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Any explanation on why both of you were spying?"

Susi rubbed her toe on the floor and put her arms behind her back, "We're sorry, dad... We were just... ummm... We were really worried on what's going on." Danielle nodded.

"Yeah, dad. I mean, what kind of nightmare that Danny has that could make him cry? He is strong and brave. Right?"

Vlad knelt down and ruffled his adoptive daughters' hair, "Right. And I'm sure that Daniel will be alright. He just needs some time to think."

"Is he going to school?" asked Susi.

Vlad shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Please tell his friends that Daniel won't be attending school for now." The two girls nodded and Vlad led them to the limo waiting outside.

* * *

Danny woke up with the sun shining bright on his face. He grunted and slowly sat up. He looked at his clock on his nightstand. 12:30 in the afternoon. He raised an eyebrow and got up.

He walked towards his nearby bathroom and had a shower.

* * *

"Sam! Tucker!" Danielle waved for the two teens to notice her. The two then ran towards Danielle and Susi.

"Hey gals. Have you seen Danny?" asked Sam.

"Dad said that he's not coming to school today. Probably because of a nightmare and the fact that dad said that he kept banging his head against a wall," answered Susi.

Tucker nodded, "Well, that's one way to get rid of those memories."

Sam nudged Tucker, "Anyway, thanks for letting us know."

"You're welcome!" the answered in unison.

* * *

"Are you sure it's not some kind of... imagination?"

Danny rolled his eyes at the monitor in front of him, "No, Dick. I'm pretty sure it's like a... like a flashback... Some kind of vision."

Dick Grayson put a hand on his chin in a thinking manner, "What else did you saw?"

"Well... a woman named Dahlia, and a knight named Leo."

"Then maybe... it's some kind of vision to the future?"

Danny shook his head, "No... I don't think so. I saw... me. Though, I looked different. I was also wearing some kind of crown and medieval clothes."

Dick sighed, "That's impossible. If that's you in the medieval times, then... how come you're still alive? Besides! I remembered _everything _we did when we were young!"

Danny nodded, "I'll think about it..."

Dick smiled, "Good luck, bro. Gotta go, mission time."

Danny saluted, "Good luck." He then turned off the laptop he was using and leaned back on his chair.

_'That's impossible... Dick's right. Maybe it's just my imagination...'_

He sighed and headed downstairs.

"Master Danny? Are you alright?"

Danny smiled at the ghost maid, "I'm fine, Alice."

Alice smiled and nodded. She had green skin, green eyes, and long blonde hair. She was also in a French Maid outfit. She then returned back to dusting expensive artifacts and football stuff.

The raven haired boy sighed and continued to walk outside to go to the garden.

Danny looked up at the bright blue sky. He sighed and sat down on the bench. He buried his head on his hands, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

His head shot up just as Vlad sat down next to him, "Daniel, please tell me what's wrong..."

Danny sighed, "It's just that, I had a weird dream..."

"Care to share it with me?"

"Well, I saw a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes... Similar to me. Her name was Dahlia. Then, there's also a knight named Leo... I was also there. Though, I looked so young... I wore some medieval clothes and a crown. I came across a white horse. Then, Leo carried me and asked me what to name the horse... I named it Luna..."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Well, that _is _an unusual dream..."

Danny chuckled, "Just don't think that I've gone insane..."

Vlad also chuckled, "Of course... Would you like anything to eat? Your sisters will be home in a couple of minutes."

Danny shook his head, "I'll stay here..."

Vlad nodded. He stood up and went back inside the mansion that really looked like a castle.

Danny glared at the sky, "What is wrong with me? I kept having this weird dreams!"

He sighed, "If this doesn't end, the wall may be lucky. But the boulder I'll come across won't..."

* * *

**Done!**

**See? Told ya this'll be 2,000+ words! XD**

**Danny's Dream will be explained in the later chapters. Young Justice might not show up. But Danny communicated with Dick through his laptop.**

**Danielle and Sui call Vlad 'Dad' while Danny still calls him Vlad. I guess Vlad decided to also adopt Susi and Danielle.**

***shrugs* Let's just go with that...**

**_Please Read and Review!_  
**


	2. Training and a New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shuppet, Dragon ball, Spongebob, Danny Phantom, Young Justice, and Grim Tales.**

**Nergaru- Really means _Nerugaru _in Japanese. Japanese word for _Nergal. _**

**Nergal- Grim Tales**

**Shuppet- Pokemon**

**Kamehameha- Dragon ball**

**Funny Quotes- Spongebob**

* * *

**Amity Park**

"Goth One to Clueless One, do you copy?"

"Clueless One here. Clueless Two and Three, do you two copy?"

Danny flew above the night sky of Amity Park. Just as Danielle flew beside him and Susi sitting on top of her back.

"Clueless Two here!" said Danielle cheerfully.

_"Clueless Three, present! Wait... Why am I Clueless Three?" _asked Susi telepathically.

"Susi, do you live in Canada?" asked Sam through the Re-made Fenton Earphones.

Susi tilted her head, _"How do you live in a can?"_

Sam smirked as she and Tucker rode their scooters below them, "See?"

It took about a full three minutes for Susi to finally realize it, _"Ohh... Hehe..."_

"Guys! Ghost, twelve o' clock!" exclaimed Danny.

Danielle raised an eyebrow, "But it's only eight!"

The three teens face palmed. But Danny answered her, "I meant; there's ghosts up ahead." Danny pointed to something glowing green at the empty alley they were nearing at. They nodded and The Phantom Duo flew down._  
_

Susi landed on the ground and sniffed the ground just at the entry of the alley, _"I smell green blood!"_

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "You mean Ectoplasm?"

_"Yep! That way!" _Susi pointed a paw down towards the dark alley.

Danny faced Sam and Tucker, "You guys stay here and keep a look-out. You too, Susi. Danielle, let's go."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Susi and Danielle exclaimed in unison.

* * *

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware my cardboard box of doom!"

Danny and Danielle face palmed.

Danny held a hand towards Danielle, "Thermos."

Danielle got out a thermos from who-knows-where and handed it to Danny's open hand, "Thermos."

"You can never beat the mighty Box-Ahhhh!"

The chubby blue ghost was cut off by Danny who simply sucked him into the thermos.

They both sighed and headed back to Team Phantom.

* * *

After they round up all the ghost, mostly weaker ghost like Youngblood and some ecto-pusses, the Clueless Trio headed back to Wisconsin.

Danny flopped down on his queen-sized bed and he kicked off his shoes.

He put a hand on his forehead. He glanced at the far wall to see it was already fixed from the crack he did by using his forehead. He buried his head on his pillow and muttered, "Stupid dreams..."

* * *

"How do you wake him up?"

"I dunno... Try licking him..."

"What!? Now way! That's disgusting!"

"Well... Try biting him."

"Danielle..."

"What? Can't hurt to try..."

"How about shouting at his ear?"

"Good idea!"

Danny closed his eyes tightly. Hoping for the two annoying voices to shut up.

"DANNY!"

"Gaaah!"

Danny fell down on the floor with a thud. Laying on his stomach and the blanket covering his back and head. He glared at the two girls standing in front of him. Covering their mouths to prevent from laughing loudly.

Danny sighed, "Yes?"

"Time to wake up! You know what time it is?" asked Susi.

"Time to go back to sleep?"

Dani and Susi shook their heads and they both answered, "Nope! It's..."

* * *

Danny face-palmed, "Getting lost time?"

The trio floated in the Ghost Zone with Susi in her wolf pup form. She laid down on Danielle's head as the younger hybrid looked at the map in her hands.

Danielle grinned sheepishly at Danny, "We're not lost! All we have to do is... ummm... got to a place with an up-side down platform!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Are you holding the map up-side down again?"

Danielle scanned the map and turned it around, "Oops..."

Danny sighed, "Why are we here again?"

Susi grinned and wagged her tail. _"We're suppose to find the one who can help you with your powers!" _she said telepathically.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "And who might that be?"

_"Neru. Neru is said to be the Great God of the Great Beasts. Neru lives in the realm of the Kemonaru. And besides! Dad already said yes!"_

Danny smirked, "Alright. I'll get help from this 'Neru' person. Where is this 'Kemonaru'?"

_"It's a two minutes flight next to Clockwork's Tower."_

Danny nodded, "Let's go then."

* * *

A black cloaked figure sipped his tea as he read his book.

The figure had on a black cloak with a hood that covered most of his face, glowing green eyes can only be shown, bone hands with claws instead of nails, and pitch black tentacles coming out of his back.

"Master Neru!"

Neru looked down from his desk to fine a gray cloth-covered ball with a point at the tip, which is described as an upright horn. Its eyes are oval-shaped, with multiple sections of color, the outermost being a shade of light blue, the shade in the middle being a darker blue, and the one at the pointed, innermost end being yellow.

"Yes, Shuppet?"

Shuppet floated up on Neru's table, "Master Neru, three kids are wandering near our realm. They seem to be looking for you."

"What do they look like?"

"A young girl with white hair and green eyes in a black and white suit. There's also a white dog resting on top of her head. The girl had a DP emblem on her chest. Then, there's a boy that was similar to the girl. White hair, green eyes, black and white suit, and the same DP emblem."

Neru nodded, "Danny Phantom. Clockwork has told me about him. Escort them here."

Shuppet nodded and floated away. Neru leaned back on his chair. Waiting for the arrival of the boy with great power that is still needed to be trained.

* * *

_"Are we there yet?" _Susi whined.

Danielle looked up from the map and stared at the giant black castle surrounded by walls, "Yep. I think this is the place."

"Halt!" a young voice said. Danielle floated behind Danny as the older hybrid went into a fighting stance. But he relaxed when he found a small creature that seems to be covered in a grey cloth with a horn on top of it's head and big eyes.

Shuppet floated in front of Danny, "Are you Danny Phantom?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. What's your name?"

"Shuppet. Helper of Neru. I suppose you know him?"

Danielle floated beside Danny and Susi slightly stood up, _"Yep! We're here to see him to help Danny train his new powers."_

Shuppet nodded and grinned, "This way, please."

* * *

The trio and Shuppet looked up at the tall figure who was sitting on a throne.

Neru stood up and clasped his hands together, "Welcome! I am Neru. The ruler of the Kemonaru Realm. I take it you're Danny Phantom, Danielle Phantom, and Susi?"

The trio nodded just as Susi leaped off from Danielle's head, _"Hiya, Neru! So, do you think you can help Danny with his new powers?"_

Neru chuckled, "Of course. You see, Danny has acquired a special power that not all the creatures that lived in the Kemonaru Realm have. Danny is gifted with greatness. His power is as powerful as mine. Danny possess the power of Nergaru. Why don't you two young children have fun with Shuppet while me and Danny train?"

Susi and Danielle grinned and nodded. Susi transformed back to her humanoid form.

Shuppet floated in front of them with a grin, "Let's go play at the garden!" The young ones rushed out of the throne room while laughing.

Danny faced Neru as he walked down and stood in front of Danny, "Alright. First, change into your Nerga Form. It is where you summon your tentacles and your tail."

Danny nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they glowed bright green and the tentacles emerged from his back. His tail was present and the blade of the scythe emerged from the tip. His nails slowly grew long and sharp and his teeth became sharp.

Danny fell down on his bottom and rubbed his head, "Owww..."

Neru helped him up, "Don't worry. You'll be able to transform without having a massive headache. Now, about your powers..."

Danny cut him off, "How did I acquired them, anyway?"

"Ummm... You... Uhhh... It's complicated. But I can't tell you now. You'll find out soon." Neru chuckled at Danny's pouting face, "Anyway, you see, Nerga Form is a transformation where you'll grow tentacles and a tail. As for me, I'll be able to summon them and hide them. Your tentacles, when trained well, can form into various things. Like wings, swords, arrows, and many more that you'll be able to use in fights."

"As for your tail, it's an additional tentacle. You were able to summon a blade at the end. You can also hide the blade to make it easier to venture around tight places. And as for your Forbidden Cry, it's the most dangerous power that has been discovered by the Observants. I, myself, also posses that power. It's like a Ghostly Wail. But more powerful and can destroy a whole city."

"Nerga Forms were originated from my ancestors from billions of years ago. Only a few has can turn into Nergas; me, you, and my ancestors."

Danny nodded. This information was pretty amazing to him.

"Now, are you ready for training?"

Danny nodded and grinned, "You bet."

"Alright. First, try forming a sword..."

* * *

"Whoa!" Susi and Danielle exclaimed in awe as they looked around the garden. It had various plants in various colors. All in all, it was like a mini jungle.

Shuppet floated around, "Yeah! It's pretty cool!" He floated next to Danielle and poked her head using his horn, "Tag! You're it!"

Shuppet and Sui ran away from her as Danielle grinned, "I'm gonna catch you!"

* * *

Neru and Danny sat cross-legged on the floor. Their hands on their knees and their eyes closed.

"Just concentrate on peace. Let your mind flow. Just relax," said Neru.

* * *

Danielle, Susi, and Shuppet sat in a circle and the three laughed.

Danielle ceased her laughter, "Why do cows have horns? Because their bells don't work!"

The three burst out into laughter again.

**Three Hours Later...**

"Got any six?" asked Susi.

Danielle looked at her cards, "Go fish."

* * *

Danny readied an Ecto-balls on both of his hands. He glared at the shadow monsters that Neru created for his training.

He combined his two Ecto-balls on one hand, "Kame... Hame... Ha!" He released the attack on 10 shadow monsters. Creating a large blast and destroying them all. Neru chuckled,

"Dragon ball... Impressive..."

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

Susi leaned in close to Shuppet. Shuppet floated back a little, "Ummm... Could you move a little? This is making me claustrophobic."

Susi leaned back and raised an eyebrow, "What's claustrophobic?"

"Maybe his afraid of Santa Claus," guessed Danielle.

Susi brought her arms in the air glared at Shuppet, "Ho, ho, ho!"

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" asked Danny. He was wearing a French Maid Outfit and the annoyance and embarrassment was clearly shown.

"Because. I need to fix the storage room but I'm too busy. Oh and," Neru takes out a camera and captures Danny, "I need some fun in my afterlife."

* * *

Shuppet bit his lip as he watched Susi trying to open a can full of acid. Why did they do that? For fun. And to use it for _fun. _

Danielle stood behind her nervously, "Careful Susi. Be careful Susi. Susi careful. Careful Susi!"

Susi looked at her with a metal lid on her hand, "Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"It's already open..."

"Oh."

* * *

The trio stood outside the castle of Kemonaru. Neru and Shuppet stood next to the door.

Neru nodded, "Good luck, Danny. If you need any help, you know where to find me..."

Danny grinned, "Thank you for the help, Neru."

Susi, Danielle, and Shuppet gave a group hug and they all said, "I'll miss you!"

Danny smiled sadly, "It's okay. You can visit them again."

Susi and Danielle nodded and started to float after Danny. Susi turned into her wolf pup form and jumped onto Danny's head.

"Hey Danny?" asked Susi.

"Yeah?"

"I just sensed something back there... Did you wore a French Maid Outfit?"

"..."

Danielle looked at Danny, "What?" Then, she began to snicker. After a while, Danny's two sisters began to laugh hysterically all the way back to their house. Danny just kept a blank face.

_'Neru, you traitor...' _

* * *

**And... Done!**

**Oh, and you could notice that in Chapter 1, my OC Alice is there! She also appeared in my discontinued story, Control.**

***sighs* Does girls always kept Danny annoyed... XD**

**And, like the new team I made? I call them, The Clueless Trio! XD **

**dannyFANtom- _I'll be looking forward for the Re-write! ^^ _**

**Nehamee- _Thank you! :) _**

**dainaga1- _¡Gracias! El Flashback, o sueño de Danny, se explican en los capítulos posteriores! :) _  
**

**Karyn Phantom- _I'll try my best to update! Thank you for your review! XD_**


	3. Stolen Love

**Disclaimer: Back at Chapter 2. Too... tired... to remind you... But I do NOT own ANYTHING! Only the OCs!**

**NOTE!**

**Susi is 10 years old**

**Danielle is 12**

**Danny is 14**

**ALSO!**

**Each chapter has Random Plots... Don't know why though...**

**And I have NO idea when to bring The Team... Maybe soon... Soon...**

* * *

Danny flopped down on his bed. It was a long day and today was Sunday.

He sighed when he remembered something.

Friday was the school's Valentines Prom Night. He remembered the last prom. That was a complete catastrophe. But at least he had a dance with Sam. Danny raised a hand to his face and it glowed bright blue. Slowly, he formed an ice crystal. He smirked. Knowing what to give to Sam.

* * *

Sam brushed her hair in front of her mirror. A small smile on her face. She was excited about Friday night.

She can't wait to spend the night with Danny. Her Danny. The boy that would always love her and protect her. The boy who protects everyone and anyone that he cares about.

She sighed. She still felt bad that Danny had to leave his brother. Oh, those two were filled with joy.

But as months had passed, Danny became okay since they still communicate.

But a glimpse of red eyes caught her attention. She turned around and stared at the window. Showing the night sky. She shrugged.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

* * *

Vlad looked at his children who were sitting on the sofa. He had a serious face.

"Now, I'm going to a business trip for a month. Daniel, I'm putting you in charge of your sisters while I'm gone... Please try not to destroy anything or do something idiotic. Alright?"

Danny nodded, "Don't worry! We'll be fine. Right?"

Danielle and Susi grinned, "Right!"

Danny smirked, "See?"

Vlad smirked and shook his head. He ruffled the teen's black hair and hugged his two daughters, "I'll be back soon."

He then went out and ghostly butlers followed him with suitcases.

Danny stood up and looked at his sisters, "Alright, what do you two wanna do today?"

"Jump of a cliff?"

Danny and Danielle looked at their younger sister with a raised eyebrow. Susi grinned.

Danielle looked at Danny, "We could watch a movie... You know, kinda like bonding."

Danny froze. He missed Jazz. Sibling Bonding is what he and Jazz liked to do. When they were kids, they would always play together.

Danielle and Susi looked at each other and shrugged. Danielle sighed, "Sorry I brought up memories, Danny."

Danny shook his head and grinned, "Nah! It's okay. Let's go watch a movie in my room."

The younger ones nodded and dashed up. Danny sighed sadly and muttered, "If only Jazz was here..."

A single tear slid down as Danny walked up stairs.

* * *

Danny watched the movie all the while his younger sister clung to his arm. The ten year old Familiar closed her eyes. Not daring to peek.

Danielle hid behind Danny and she hugged his neck as she bit her lip to prevent from screaming into his ear. Danny chocked a little as Danielle hugged tighter.

_RAAAWR! _

"GAAAH!" Danielle and Susi both screamed as the zombie roared in front of the screen. Danny rubbed his ear with his free hand and muttered,

"I think I'm deaf..."

* * *

**2 Hours Later... **

Danny sighed in relief as the movie was finally over. He carried Danielle onto his back and Susi in his arms. He turned off the flat screen t.v using his telekinesis and walked out of the room.

He laid down Danielle on her bed and laid a kiss on her forehead. He did the same to Susi when he set her down on her bed at her own room.

He smiled warmly at her. The youngest one if the family also meant everything to him. Susi was like a little sister to him ever since they met. And even though Susi would protect him from danger, he would do the same to her. No way danger would reach anywhere near his siblings.

He sighed and went back to his room.

* * *

When Danny reached his gigantic bedroom, he was surprised to see a mysterious girl lounging on his bed.

She was fourteen years old like him. She had surprisingly red eyes, long flowing red hair, and fair skin. She wore a red tank top that reached above her stomach, a white un-buttoned jacket, red tight shorts, and white knee-high boots. On her right wrist was a silver and green band

Danny blushed at her appearance, "Ummm... Can I help you?"

She giggled, "No. Not at all." She got up from the bed and approached Danny. She held out a hand, "Valentina."

Danny slowly shook her hand, "D-Danny..." When their hands met contact, Danny's eyes glowed red and he blushed more.

Valentina giggled and let go off Danny, "I need to go back. I'm new to Casper High. Is there, by any chance, you could show me around tomorrow?"

Danny smiled lazily and slowly nodded, "Of course..."

She smirked and pecked his cheek, "Thanks! I'll see you later, handsome..." She fluttered her eyelashes and dashed off towards the window.

Danny blinked a couple of times and touched his cheek where Valentina kissed. He blushed and smiled dreamily.

* * *

Valentina landed on the ground just behind the Master's Castle. She smirked evilly and touched the device on her right wrist.

She admired it, "Good thing I stole this from the Vampire Dude after he left... That special Ghost Boy makes a perfect boyfriend... And soon, I'll become queen!" She giggled evilly and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Danny walked down the halls of Casper High. He smiled once he saw Sam and Tucker waving at him near his locker. He approached them,

"Hey guys!"

"Morning, Danny," Sam greeted cheerfully.

"Dude, have you watched the new zombie movie?" asked Tucker.

Danny ginned, "Yeah. I watched it with Susi and Danielle." He raised an eyebrow when Tucker stared behind him and was slightly drooling, "Dude? You okay?" Danny waved his hand in front of him.

Tucker shook his head, "Look behind you..."

Danny did and he saw Valentina. As she walked passed boys, they were drooling and passed out. She giggled and walked up to Danny.

"Hi Danny! Who's your friends?"

Danny smiled dreamily, "He's Tucker and that's Sam..." Sam frowned when she saw Valentina pecked his cheek. She stormed in front of Danny and glared at her.

"Hold it right there! Who are you, anyway?"

Valentina giggled, "Name's Valentina. I'm new here and Danny promised me to give a tour of Casper High." Danny walked passed her.

"That's right. I promised her I would..." He smiled dreamily at Valentina. He blushed when Valentina grabbed his hand and ran.

Sam's eye twitch.

Tucker approached her, "Sam?"

Sam punched a locker, "I'll. Be. Going. Now," she said through gritted teeth and stormed off.

Tucker looked at the hole she made, "Wow... Dejavu..."

* * *

Danielle and Susi played tagged at the gigantic backyard of the castle. They giggled as they played.

"Susi? Danielle?"

The two off them stopped and looked at Sam. The older girl walked down the steps and sat under a tree. The two of them worriedly sat down beside her. Danielle put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Sam sighed, "Is Danny with another girl?"

Susi shook her head, "Of course not! Why would he choose another girl?"

"Yeah! You're already perfect for him!" added Danielle.

Sam smiled, "Thanks. It's just that... I saw Danny with another girl at school... and he looked happy with her. She even kissed him on the cheek!"

Dani and Susi gasped. Danny would never betray Sam! Would he?

Susi smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, Sam! Danny'll come back to ya! Maybe... she was just acting nice?"

Dani laughed nervously, "Yeah! I mean, doesn't every girl do that to Danny? He _is _the adoptive son of a billionaire..."

Sam sighed, "I guess... Thanks for supporting me. I gotta go. Say hi to Danny for me."

Danielle and Susi nodded. They waved goodbye as Sam went back inside. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Why don't you talk to him?" suggested Susi.

"Me!? Why can't you?"

"Because I'm only ten. And aren't you his clone? You should know everything about him."

"Why don't we both talk to him?"

Susi smacked her forehead, "Why didn't I think of that!?"

* * *

Danny played video games on his giant flat screen t.v. He sat Indian style on his bed with a lazy smile and half-lidded eyes. He paused his game when he heard a knock.

"Come in."

Susi and Danielle went in and sat on the two bean bag chair.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Danielle sighed, "Is it true?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you have another girlfriend," answered Susi.

Danny's eyes glowed red for a quick second that neither the two noticed, "Yeah... I have a new one. One that's better than Sam."

Danielle and Susi glanced at each other. Danielle spoke up after a minute, "Why? You promised Sam that you'll never leave her."

Danny chuckled darkly, "Things change. Now, run along. I'm busy." He used his telekinesis to lift them up and levitated them out of the room, shut the door, and locked it.

Valentina turned visible at the far corner of the room. She sat down beside Danny and and peck his cheek, "Well done, Danny."

Danny smiled at her, "Anything for you..."

She giggled evilly and kissed his lips. Danny's eyes widened. But then slowly closed as he kissed her back. When they broke out of the kiss, Valentina smirked evilly as Danny's eyes flashed red.

"You'll do anything for your me, won't you, Cupcake?" Valentina fluttered her eyelashes.

Danny smirked evilly, "Anything."

* * *

**Thursday... **

Sam sighed as she got out her book from her locker. She glared at Valentina as she happily chatted to Danny. She growled and shut her locker.

"You okay?"

Sam turned around and smiled reassuringly at Tucker, "Yeah... I'm fine..."

Tucker chuckled, "Someone's jealous..."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah right... Come on. Let's get to class."

* * *

Sam peeked from the wall she was hiding. She decided to follow Danny to the back of the school. She gasped when Valentina turned visible in front of him. She was a ghost!

But how come Danny's ghost sense didn't go off? She didn't saw any glow!

Sam narrowed her eyes. And they widened when she saw a silver and green bracelet on Valentina's wrist. That must be it!

She gasped softly when Danny's eyes turned red when Valentina pecked him on the lips.

"Now... I want you to pick me as the Prom Queen. Okay? Besides, I know they're gonna choose you to be the king."

Danny nodded and smirked evilly. Earning an evil giggle from the ghost.

Sam growled and sprinted off.

* * *

**Friday **

Danny and Valentina walked in the auditorium. There are a lot of Valentines-themed decorations, buffets, and students that were in formal clothes.

Danny wore the same clothes he wore since the ghost dragon incident. Valentina wore a strapless red dress, red heeled shoes, and the band.

Sam and Tucker stood near the punch bowl. They also wore the same thing. Sam clutched her glass of punch. Earning a worried look from Tucker. Sam glared daggers at Valentina. Then, she turned to Tucker.

"Tucker, I'm telling you! She's a ghost that's controlling Danny!" she whispered.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tucker. "I mean, we can't just stop her in front of all this people."

Sam sighed, "I have a plan..."

* * *

Valentina chuckled softly as she and Danny sat at a table.

"Honey, could you get my a glass of punch?"

Danny's eyes glowed red, "Anything for you, princess." She smirked as Danny stood up.

Danny was about to grab a glass when Sam stood in front of him.

"Hi Danny!"

Danny forced a smile, "Hey Sam... What's up?"

Sam gritted her teeth, "F-fine... Where ya going?"

"Getting a punch for my date..."

Sam's eye twitch at that. She gasped when Danny shoved her away. She rolled her eyes when she saw Danny going back to her 'date' and handing her a glass of punch. She almost kicked the table when Valentina kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Mr. Lancer stood at the stage with a card on his hand, "And now! It's time to announce the Prom King!"

The students were silent as they waited for the announcement.

"And the Prom King is... Daniel Masters!"

The crowd cheered as Danny stepped up stage. Some girls put a crown on his head and a golden staff. Mr. Lancer clapped and handed him a mic.

"As king of the Valentines Prom Night, I would like to choose my queen. I choose..."

Valentina was about to approach him from behind the curtain when Sam interrupted.

"Wait!"

The crowd gasped when Sam run towards him and kissed his lips. Danny dropped the mic and kissed her back.

Valentina's eyes glowed bright red and her hair turned into flames. She stormed towards them with her hands lit up with fire.

"You brat! Danny is suppose to choose _me!" _

Sam smirked when they broke out of the kiss. She got out a Fenton Thermos and pointed it towards her, "Lights out..."

"Nooo!" The students gasped when Sam sucked the ghost in. Leaving the band.

Sam picked it up and put it in her black purse.

"Wh-what happened?"

Sam turned to Danny who was holding his head. Slightly dazed.

"A ghost controlled you. But I stopped her," explained Sam. "I thought I almost lost you."

Danny sighed, "I'm terribly sorry, Sam. I remembered most of it..." He smiled and picked up the mic, "As I was saying, the prom queen will be; Sam!"

The girls handed Danny a tiara and a bouquet of roses. He handed the roses to Sam and put the tiara on her head.

Sam sighed, "Well, this was a long night."

Danny smirked, "But a perfect night to hang around with you."

Danny kissed her passionately as Tucker was crying in happiness at the background. The students cheered at their king and queen.

Little did they know, the 'king and queen' part may come true...

* * *

**A little spoiler for ya!**

**Sooo... I've got nothing to say... Review time!**

**Karyn Phantom- _XD I appreciated that you liked this story! _**

**Angelwarrior09- _Thank you! ^^ This means a lot to me! XD _**

**Just like always! **

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	4. 1 Poem, 2 Trouble Makers, and The Truth

**WARNING! Short Chapter Up Ahead! WARNING!**

**Also, Susi and Danielle made a sandwich the Dumb Way! Oh and Danielle Repeatedly Banging Her Head against a Red Button is owned by Teen Titans GO!**

**Dumb Way is owned by The Amazing World of Gumball and Banging Head Against Red Button is owned by Teen Titans GO**

**I do NOT own those shows...**

**To the story! **

* * *

"What do you want to talk about, Danny?"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow as he asked his charge. Danny crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Tell me how I got my Nerga Powers."

Clockwork sighed, "Daniel, it's not your time to know the truth."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Truth? What truth?"

"You see, Daniel, you are meant for greater things. There is a hidden truth that you need to find out when you're older..."

Clockwork chuckled when Danny pouted, "Let me tell you something, Daniel..."

_Truth be told  
__Secrets untold__  
_

_Born with power  
To prevent a great disaster_

_A young hero will rise  
A dark future to previse_

_Caring and kind mother  
Dark and abusive father_

_Little boy, young and innocent  
The reign of the king he must prevent_

_Grateful friends and family  
All will help if need be_

_A young hero will bring peace and harmony  
For all the beings to live freely_

_Teamwork is what he needs  
To trap the dark king to a deep, forever sleep _

As Clockwork recited the poem to Danny, the boy only got a fragment of understanding

_'Born with power, t__o prevent a great disaster. __A young hero will rise. __A dark future to previse... That must mean something...' _he thought. Danny slowly nodded, "Thanks, Clockwork. I'll try to understand that."

Clockwork smiled warmly, "Alright. Now, you must hurry back home before your sisters cause chaos." Danny laughed a little and left.

The Time Ghost sighed. He believes that Danny can fight off his destiny. His prophecy. To prevent his dark future.

* * *

When Danny stepped out of the portal, he looked around the lab.

His eyes narrowed, "It's quiet... _Too _quiet..."

Unknown to him, two bright blue eyes peeked from the shadows. Grinning widely and ready to pounce on their target in,

Three...

Two...

One- ACK!

"You two thought you could scare me?" Danny smirked at his sisters who were holding their head from the Phantom Chop.

"No fair!" Susi pouted.

"We're suppose to be you're pray!" added Danielle.

Danny gasped mockingly, "And I'm an injured Gazelle!" The two girls giggled and jumped on Danny's back. Danny landed on his stomach and smirked.

"Oh! I'm hurt! I'm dying! Two lion cubs have defeated me!" Danny cried out mockingly. The two girls giggled happily.

But unknown to the siblings, a little spy bug was watching them...

* * *

**Somewhere... **

Vlad sighed and took a sip of coconut juice. He looked at the screen in front of him.

He smirked, "Looks like Daniel can handle the responsibility after all..."

Then, he heard Danny exclaimed, _"Last one to the dangerous lab -that Vlad doesn't want us to go to 'cause is dangerous- is a rotten egg!" _

_"We're in!" _Susi and Danielle both exclaimed as they ran up after Danny.

Vlad spit out his coconut milk, "Oh no..."

* * *

_BOOM! _

The trio laughed when they were covered in green goo.

Susi got out a list and a pencil from out of nowhere, "Pounce on Danny, check! Mess with Dad's stuff, check-a-roo! Next... What next?"

Danny sighed, "I'm going to go to my room. You two have fun. But don't do anything dangerous when I'm gone. Okay?"

The girls smiled innocently, "Okay!"

Danny ruffled their hair and walked out of the lab.

Susi looked at Danielle, "Wanna do something dangerous while Danny's gone?"

Danielle grinned, "Totally!"

* * *

Danny stared up at the ceiling. His legs swinging beck and forth at the end of his bed.

He closed his eyes, "What does that poem mean? Born with power, to prevent a great disaster? Born with power, to prevent a great disaster..."

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, "Why won't they tell me what's going on?"

He rolled onto his side until he fell flat on his back on the floor, "Can't anyone tell me what's going on!?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Danielle and Susi were happily making sandwiches.

Danielle took a deep breath and exhaled, "Isn't it a lovely time to eat before we cause trouble?"

Susi reached down to the table, "Yeah... AHHHGG! We're out of mayonnaise!"

"Aggghhh!" Danielle ran to the wall next to the phone and opened a secret compartment that reveals a red button.

She began to hit it, "Code red! Code red!" She began to press it hard and banged her head on it instead.

* * *

Danny's eyes shot open. He was surprised by the alarm sound that only in his room that he accidentally phased down.

Danny landed on the kitchen floor just in time to see Susi running around and Danielle banging her head against a red button. He stood up and raised an eyebrow, "What are you two doing?"

They both stopped and jumped on Danny. Both landing on top of him.

"It's an emergency!" screamed Danielle.

"What kind of emergency?"

"We're out of mayonnaise!" answered Susi.

Danny sighed and turned intangible. He intangibly stood up and looked at his sisters, "That's it?" They nodded. He sighed and walked over to the counter. He opened up the cabinet and got out a bottle of mayonnaise.

Danielle and Susi grinned and the young Familiar took the mayonnaise from Danny's hand.

Susi held it up high, "Success!" Susi and Danielle ran towards a table. Danny watched them make a sandwich.

Danielle and Susi set the two breads down, smack their head so the bread stuck on their face, Danielle handed Susi butter, she scooped up and spread it across her own bread, Susi squeeze the bottle of mayo so it would hit Danielle's bread Danielle threw a peace of cheese, and smacked their face towards each other so the cheese was squeezed in the middle.

Danny then watched them slice the bread in half with his mouth gaping open. He slowly closed it and nodded, "I'll... get going... now..."

* * *

Danny sighed and rubbed his temple as he entered his room.

He yelped when he saw Neru laying on his bed while eating apples... Where did he got those anyway?

"Neru? What are you doing here?"

Neru swallowed the apple and sat up, "Hey there, Albino. I need your help..."

* * *

"So you're saying is that we're here to keep an eye on your pet?"

Neru nodded, "Yep. I'm going on a trip to a far away land and I need you to take care of Lucro."

Danny groaned, "Why can't Shuppet do it?"

"He's visiting his old friend."

Danielle and Susi pouted, "Awww!"

Neru then chuckled and floated out to the exit while two skeleton guards escorted him out.

Danny sighed and looked at his sister, "You two can roam around. But please try not to cause any trouble." Danielle and Susi sighed in defeat and nodded. They then dashed to the next room.

Danny looked around the throne room. Looks like a Gothic Castle. Sam would love to see this.

He chuckled at the thought. He then started to walk to another room.

* * *

Danny walked down the dark hallway. Looking around and trying to figure out where he is or where to find the kitchen. He stumbled upon a large silver door. With curiosity consuming him, he walked towards it and slowly opened the door.

What he found, absolutely shocked him.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUNN!**

**Cliffhanger! First time I ever made one...**

**I'm sorry that this is short! I'm really upset that this didn't reached at least 2,000! TT^TT**

**Also, This story may go fast since the next one is where Danny will find out the shocking truth! So, this story may last up to BELOW 10 CHAPTERS! Darn! I wanted for it to reach at least 20!**

***shrugs* Oh well! Review Time!**

**Angelwarrior09- _XD Thank you! Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you that this story may be short. It'll last to Below 10 Chapters. :( But I still appreciated that you like this Sequel! ^^ _**

**dannyFANtom99- _Congratulations! ^^ Oh and a word of advice: Try NOT to make the OC a Mary/Gary-Sue. They do NOT like that. how's about giving the Villain Basic Powers and ONE Special Power! That'll do! :) _**

**Jacob Taz- _Thanks _**

**dainaga1- _Thank you! :) _**

**Guest- _XD Thanks! (I'm saying a LOT of 'Thanks' here :/) _**

**Angelwarrior09- _*bows* Thank you, thank you! XD _**

**Inviso-Al- _Read to find out! ^^ _**

**Inviso-Al- _*gasp* Your a Psychic!? Tell me; What am I thinking right now? XD Yep! You're right! Nice job on figuring it out! :) _**

**So thank you for the WONDERFUL Reviews! ^^**

**And I'm having trouble because of Writer's Block so you'll expect this story to,**

**1) Have LESS than 2,000 words**

**and**

**2) Late update**

**But still, **

_**Reviews are Appreciated! ^^**_


	5. Author's Note

**Me: Hiya guys!**

**Cez: Hiya gals!**

**Both: We're sorry to say that we are going to put this in HIATUS...**

**Me: Why?**

**Cez: Why you ask?**

**Both: BECAUSE!**

**1) Getting busier at school.**

**2) Writer's Block.**

**3) SOMEBODY had to say mean things!**

**Me: Flames break my spirit to write! T^T**

**Cez: So stop hurting me and my sister!**

**Both: OR NO UPDATE!**

**Me: We're not saying that we're Discontinuing this.**

**Cez: We're saying this because we wanna warn the 'Guest' and other readers that Flames hurt our feelings.**

**Both: AND CRUSH OUT SPIRIT TO WRITE!**

**Me: So, yeah...**

**Cez: We're taking a break from writing.**

**Both: We're still continuing this! ^^ So don't you worry! :)**

**Me: *looks at Cez* Wanna play?**

**Cez: *looks at Ceza and grins* We shall play...**

**Both: Bye bye for now! Till next time! *holds up chainsaw***


	6. Reunions Part 1

**SHORT CHAPTER! Again...**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Cez: We're terribly sorry!**

**Both: For the short chapter!**

**Me: *scowls* Writer's Block.**

**Cez: *scowls* Those pesky Writer's Block.**

**Both: And school!**

**Me: It's important!**

**Cez: Education is important!**

**Both: So that's what we're focusing! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything...**

* * *

Danny stood there. Shocked at what he saw.

Hanging on the wall was a giant picture of Pariah Dark, the lady in his dream, and... him.

Though, he looked younger. About the age of eight.

Danny can't believe this. That weird dream, Neru acting strange about his powers, Clockwork not telling him, the poem, and now this. Who made that painting? And why did Neru had it in his castle?

Danny felt a sudden pain erupt from his head.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

_"I'm s-sorry. I d-din't meant to ask you, Daddy..." _

_"Shut up! Guard! Send him to his room!" A guard in silver armor took the prince's hand and guided him to his room. _

_The guard felt pity, "Are you alright, Prince Daniel?"_

_Danny nodded and they kept walking. Once they reached his room, the guard let him in and locked the door._

_Danny touched his ble__eding cheek. He winced and pulled it back. He sniffed as tears began to run down his face. He slowly walked towards his bed and sat on it. Danny then hugged his legs and rested his head against his knees._

_"Mommy... I want mommy... Daddy still loves me... I know he does..." Danny sobbed. _

* * *

Neru looked at the young hybrid. He felt great pity for him. He didn't actually went out on a trip nor he had any pets.

He sighed and gently touched the Halfa's shoulder, "Danny, I'm terribly sorry."

Without looking at him, Danny spoke without any emotion, "Explain. All of it."

Neru sighed again, "You see, I'm Leo. I became the ghost since you're... since Pariah killed me. I loved your real mother, Dahlia. She was sweet and she had the most pure heart any mortal could have."

"You're father found out about my love for her when he saw us kissing. Thus, angering him and executing us both. Though, he still kept you alive since you are the one he loves the most. But he still felt heart broken and decided to rule his kingdom the cruel way. I was gifted. You see, my parents weren't exactly human. They were shinigamis."

"I was greatly ill when I was turned sixteen. And to save me, my parents had to sacrifice their lives only to make me human. And when Pariah found out about my fighting skills, he made me his Second in Command Knight. The first being Fright. Or as you know, the Fright Knight."

"And finally, your powers. You see, Daniel, when you were born, you were also ill. But only your mother and I knew it. So in order to save you, I had to ask my friend, Rem, to save you. Thus turning you also a shinigami. But you can only use your powers when you are ready."

Danny was still frozen in place. He couldn't believe it... No! It's real! Everything is! And he just hated it!

After a minute of silence, Danny faced Neru, "So... You're actually Leo... The one I saw in my dream... The one that I call 'Uncle Leo'..."

Neru nodded and knelt down, "I'm terribly sorry, Danny..."

"I don't get it... If Dahlia is my real mother, how come I remember everything that I did with Dick? With the... Graysons?"

"You see, when you turned twelve, your father was really... pissed. Rebels started forming. And he could only take the anger out by... attacking you. The abuse became so far off that you... died. Which angered Pariah even more. The kingdom suffered from his rage... Until, I came back as a full shinigami and killed him. But I made a mistake. He now ruled the Ghost Zone. But the Ancients stopped him and locked him up."

"When you died, you formed inside Clockworks lair. He felt pity for you since you were so innocent. So... pure. So he decided to give you a human family. He chose the Graysons. He also had the power to turn you into a human again and erased your memories."

Danny nodded. Neru put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Danny. But that's just how life is..."

Danny looked at him straight in the eye, "Where's my mom?"

Neru sighed, "She's at Clockwork's lair..."

* * *

Clockwork watched the pacing ghost in front of him.

She had slightly tan skin, white flowing hair that reached her knees, and neon green eyes. She wore a simple strapless white dress with a black ribbon tied on her waist and black lining at the end of her dress, black flats, and black gloves that reached above her elbows.

Clockwork sighed, "It's alright, Dahlia. Daniel's coming in about 3... 2... 1."

"Clockwork?"

Dahlia's eyes widened when she saw the white haired, green eyed ghost that looked similar to her. Tears started to form and she rushed over to hug the young Halfa.

Danny stared at Clockwork while Neru, who really was Leo, watched the mother and son in happiness. Danny hesitated for a moment before hugging her. After a minuted, Dahlia knelt down to his eyes level.

Danny tilted his head, "Are you really my... real mom?"

Dahlia smiled with tears streaming down, "Yes, Danny. It's been years. I missed you..."

Tears also started to form in Danny's eyes, "But what about my... other mom? I... She... She raised me and... and I barely know you!"

Dahlia sighed sadly, "Danny, we were separated when you were only 5. And... Your mother, Maddie, she's in a good place now. Even your father and your sister, Jack and Jazz Fenton. And you're other family, the Graysons. Danny, sweetie, I'm so sorry that you have to go through these things..."

"But... But I don't get it! I remembered everything when I lived with the Graysons!"

Dahlia wiped away his tears with her thumb, "Danny, Clockwork gave you these memories. He didn't wanted you to know that you were born with royalty and the fact that... that your father was..."

"Pariah Dark," Danny continued. He sobbed quietly as Dahlia hugged her long lost son.

Leo joined them in a group hug. Clockwork watched them with a sad smile. When they broke out of the hug, Danny was already fast asleep. Dahlia carefully carried her son and laid him down on one of CW's guest bedrooms.

* * *

Danielle and Susi flopped down on the floor of the lab. Looking really tired.

Susi huffed, "No fair! Danny get's to go to someplace!"

Danielle pouted, "Yeah! One of the guards said that we can go home! Neru lied... That drum and liar..."

They both laughed and laid back down. Then, something came out of the portal... Something white.

The two stood up and readied to attack. But they relaxed a little when a white pegasus with black mane and tail and blue eyes came out.

"Greetings."

The two stood their with their mouths open. Finally, Susi spoke up.

"Y-you can talk without using Telepathic?"

The horse nodded, "Yes. I am Luna. Do you, by a chance, know where Dick Grayson and Vlad Masters is?"

Danielle nodded, "What do you want with them?"

Luna softly stomped one of her hoof as she slightly spread her wings, "The world is in great danger..."

* * *

An ancient sarcophagus rattled violently. Cracks started to form.

Green lights came out of the cracks as it began to get bigger and bigger. With one mighty rattle, the sarcophagus finally opened. Revealing the most powerful and gruesome ghost set free.

Pariah Dark opened his eye and grinned evilly, "It's time to get my son back..."

He walked over to a purple pumpkin with a green sword attached to it. He held the sword and got it out of the pumpkin. Instantly, green lights came out of the pumpkin and the Fright Knight floated their.

The black and purple knight bowed down in front of Pariah, "My king... Your back."

The king grinned and handed the knight back his sword, "Yes, Fright Knight. And today, we have two worlds to rule and a son to get back..."

* * *

**Me: Review!**

**Cez: Review Time!**

**Nehamee: _Thank you! That made me feel better... *shrugs* We'll just get our chainsaws when he/she gets back... And we promise that we'll continue this story! ^^ _**

**Angelwarrior09- _*sniffs* Awww! Thank you! ^^ Oh, and don't worry! Me and my brother will still finish this! ^^ _**

**Me: Ignore the Guest!**

**Cez: We shall ignore the Guest!**

**Both: *sticks out tongue***

**Me: Review?**

**Cez: Please Review!**

**Both: But NO Flames!**


End file.
